Portable electronic devices have become widely used in today's society due to the various convenient features they provide and their affordable cost. Such devices may be equipped with one or more cameras capable of filming video and taking photographs. Users may store these videos and photographs in their electronic devices and later transmit them to other devices. Thus, users today may readily take photographs, record videos, and share them with friends and family. Furthermore, many applications today allow users to upload pictures and videos immediately to different social media sites.